An Unforgettable Lesson
by Hair-Metal-Angel
Summary: One-Shot request for Writer25. Fred discovers his true feelings for Anacaona, but is unable to stir her interest. To make her jealous, he starts to flirt with his good friend; San-Li. Things go downhill when San-Li catches wind of Fred's motives and decides to mess with him, just for the fun of it.


**A/N: I got a writing request from Writer25. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Fred got to the park around 6:30 in the morning. He expected to find San-Li stretching - like she always did while waiting for him to arrive for their weekly morning jog – but she wasn't there.

"_She must be running late," _Fred thought._ "Might as well start stretching and wait for her."_

Of course, Fred could have started the jog himself, but then he'd have to face all of the girls in the soccer and track teams from school. When San-Li was with him, she was always there to save him from having an uncomfortable chat with another abhorrent admirer. Without her, he was now "available" and he wasn't in the mood to flirt with anyone. Not after what happened before…

Not too long ago, a pretty close friend of his happened to have a huge crush on one of the most unlikely people in the world. He though she would have gotten over the sporadic crush of hers, but it dragged on for more than a month, and it wasn't until her attention was directing to someone else that he realized how much he liked her. How much he **really **liked her…

"Stop that!" Fred scolded himself. "Anacaona's not interested in me, she's interested in Mike. I'm such an idiot for thinking she'll change her mind after what I did…"

One night, Fred snuck into Anacaona's bedroom in a spur of the moment. He still remembered how adorable she looked with her cute messy green hair and her light green negligee. Fred told her everything; his feelings for her, how he wanted her to be with him and how Mike was too much of a jerk and it won't be long until he starts to slip up and expose his true colors. Then he did the unthinkable, he kissed her.

_Anacaona pulled away from Fred and wiped her mouth. "Go home. I'm going to act like this never happened…"_

"_Act like it never happened?" Fred asked a little hurt at first. He didn't think she would be so loyal to Mike, of all people._

"_Yes. You want to know why, Fred?" She walked to her door and opened it for him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because nothing ever happened between us in the first place. Now please leave…"_

Just thinking about it made him upset all over again. He had one chance and he blew it. But there had to be a way to catch her attention again.

"Hey big guy!"

Fred noticed San-Li and smirked from the ground. "You're late…"

"I know. Busy with work, trying to get money to pay the rent… the usual." San-Li answered. "Are you done stretching?"

"Pretty much. Want me to wait for you?" Fred stood up and cued up his iPod.

"It's not like I'm going to take so long…" San-Li started to stretch until she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her tight jogging pants and glanced down at whoever was calling her. "You go ahead; I'll catch up with you later. I got to take this call…"

* * *

Fred stopped halfway the four-mile mark to take a water break. He debated whether or not to wait for San-Li. Passing this mark meant seeing hordes of girls from school trying to hit on him. Better to be safe than sorry; he plopped himself on a shady, secluded area. Fred's heartbeat slowed down and his breathing returned to normal. Out of the corner of his mind, he saw a lithe figure move not too far away from him. He turned his head to see Anacaona sitting on a yoga mat meditating. Her long green hair tied into a low ponytail and she made no attempt to hide the scars on her upper body.

"_Crap!" _Fred thought._ "Out of all the days we finally get to be alone together, it had to be here! What do I do, what do I do?" _

"You can stop internally freaking out, Fred." she said calmly. "Your heartbeat is going crazy and it's making it difficult for me to concentrate."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I thought we've discussed this," Anacaona gave up meditating and crossed her arms over her chest, not facing his direction. "I don't find my blindness a disability. Rather, I see and identify people by their unique auras. Oh, and the fact that when you sweat it really smells…"

"Geez, you didn't have to go and insult me like that…" Secretly, Fred was glad that she did. She was finally talking to him again.

"I wasn't."

"You sure did."

"My senses are simply more sensitive to their surroundings. If I said you have bad body odor, it wasn't an insult. It was an observation!" Anacaona shot back. It came out harsher than he anticipated.

Fred decided to change the subject. It coincidentally had Mike involved.

"My mom and dad are wishing Mike goodbye," He sat down next to Anacaona. "He's off to start a summer semester class in college."

"I know. He told me all about it."

"So, what are you two going to do before he leaves?" Fred asked.

"Nothing; he's going his respective way and I'm going my way." Her milky eyes narrowed. "Why are you so interested in what I'm doing with your brother? Didn't I tell you if you respected me, you'd stop asking?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you… but long distance relationships don't work out." He stood up and started to circle around the tan, green-haired girl. "He'll find someone else and you'll be nothing more than a mid-summer night fling…"

"Depressing." Anacaona replied. "And I suppose that whenever that happens, I'm going to be fair game for a certain someone?" She didn't look upset at the mere thought of Mike dismissing her as a fling.

Before Fred could reply, he saw San-Li running towards him. His mind clicked, and a self-assuring smile fell on his face. "Maybe, maybe not… because I already have someone else."

"Someone else?" Anacaona's face looked confused.

"Yup, she's utterly amazing!" said Fred. "She'll be arriving soon, you want to meet her."

"Not today Fred," she stood and rolled her yoga mat up. "Tlanextli wants me to go on a small trip with her to Florence, Italy. I just came to meditate her before I pack up and leave."

"Upgrading your wardrobe?" Fred smiled.

"Humph! Wouldn't you like to know…"Anacaona muttered and walked away.

After she was out of sight, Fred took a moment to reflect on what happened. He basically told Anacaona he was seeing someone else (San-Li) and in a flash, she became cold and distance towards him. Was she jealous about San-Li? He saw San-Li running towards him and he saw her run in slow motion. San-Li wasn't ugly. Nope, not at all… she had to be one of the hotter girls he'd seen and a pretty interesting hottie to boot. An idea sprung into mind on how to win Anacaona's interest back.

* * *

As the week passed by, San-Li noticed how much Fred started to change when she was around him. Fred would wrap an arm around San-Li's waist and snap several pictures of each other in similar poses. He'd always lean in close to her and whisper in her ear. It was funny the first few times, but then it started to feel… strange to her. He'd act that way while Joe or Sam were present, and San-Li played along like she usually did, but she still wondered why Fred had started to act more flirtatious to her in general. On Friday, Fred invited her to go out to Ray's and order some hot wings and rent out some movies to go watch. San-Li agreed to go get the movies.

While renting the movies, she got a phone call from her landlord. Her landlord was upset that she didn't pay her rent and she had already given her a week's extension to pay it. San-Li eventually got her landlord to give her three extra days until she could pay it off. Fred was taking up so much of her time that she forgot about the rent money.

"Looks like I have to go visit Sammy and ask him to get me a target…"She chuckled and vanished in a ripple of dark air.

She reappeared outside of Sam's bedroom window, glad that the window was already open. It saved her some extra work.

"No way, I'm not doing it!" Sam?

San-Li peeked her head and saw Sam sitting on his desk frowning at Fred who had a bunch of pictures in his hands.

"Come on, Sam! It's just one small favor…"

"Yeah, a favor I will not be involved in." Sam shook his head and gave him a look of pure pity. "Why are you even doing this? Is this still about Anacaona?"

"Duh!" Fred rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you." Sam scolded him. "You said you lost interest after she started to flirt with Mike."

"Anacaona?" San-Li whispered to herself.

Fred didn't say a word. "I just want her to give me another chance…"

"Then why don't you go and ask her?"

"Because it wouldn't be as effective!" Fred took the photographs and spread them all over Sam's bed. "Which photo do you think looks the best?"

"Why are you asking me that? So you can rub it in Anacaona's face?" Sam asked him.

"No, so San-Li can frame it and I can tell Anacaona to hold it." Fred didn't look up from his array of photos.

"I still can't believe you're using San-Li like this. Isn't the fact that she's a deadly time pirate who can kill you make you think twice about what you're doing?"

"San-Li and Anacaona are both hot, but only Anacaona is girlfriend material." Fred chuckled and finally picked out two of his favorite photographs. "And she doesn't go through those wild mood swings and chuck knives everywhere like San-Li does… San-Li's just crazy!"

San-Li fought the urge to jump inside and stab Fred at the moment. She knew there had to be a reason to why he was suddenly so flirt with her and now she knew why. Fred was only trying to get back an old crush of his and was using San-Li like some side bitch to get her jealous. Now normally, San-Li would pull that off to scare away other girls, but for Fred to do this without her knowing was just flat out disrespectful to both parties.

"What time is it?" Fred started to put away all of the photographs.

"Almost seven, why?"

"Gotta go! I need to go and buy some hot wings from Ray's and watch some movies… see ya!"

San-Li saw Sam turn back to his desk and open another textbook. She was too angry to go and speak with Sam, she might even pull a knife at Sam and she didn't want to threaten him. The rent money can wait. Right now, she was too busy thinking about how to get back at Fred for his jerk plan.

San-Li smirked wickedly. Maybe she should go figure out who this Anacaona person was and try to see why Fred was so hung up on her. She disappeared in a ripple of dark air.

* * *

Fred let himself into his house with all of the food he ordered. He set on the kitchen table and opened another bag with two photo frames. He opened them and slipped the two best photos he had of San-Li and him together. One of them was when they were in his room, and San-Li snapped a selfie of them on his bed. The other one had the two of them in his car. He finished slipping them in the frames. He heard footsteps behind him. Fred grinned.

"Okay, San-Li… am I supposed to be afraid?" He joked.

"Afraid of me, big boy?" She said in a soft, sensual whisper.

Fred felt her hand run up his chest and his shuddered. He turned around to see San-Li behind him, wearing a schoolgirl uniform with white long socks. She let her hair down and tied a red ribbon in it. She leaned forward in a coy, girly pose. "What do you have there?"

"Uh… just giving you some pictures of us together…"

"Oh Fred, you're so sweet!" San-Li giggled. "I'm so glad you're spending the night with me…"

"Spending the night?" Fred cocked his eyebrow at her. "We're just eating wings and watching movies…"

"What if I don't want to watch movies?" She purred and placed her hands of his biceps. "Why watch movies when we can have our own little fun?"

Fred smiled nervously and slowly started to back away from San-Li. What was going on with her?

"Hey San-Li, what's going on with you… why the schoolgirl uniform and all of the girly giggles and blushing?"

"Well Fred… I heard about you talking with Sam about some girl named Anacaona, you know her? Of course you do!" She smiled sweetly. Fred could see her eyes filled with anger. "I decided to go find out who this Anacaona girl was, and I have to say I'm impressed…"

"Listen, I can explain!"

"You don't need to explain yourself," San-Li's sweet voice was replaced by her normal one. "Because I already know what you were doing…"

In a flash, San-Li hit Fred on a pressure point and he fell over, unconscious. San-Li grabbed his leg and dragged him to his room.

He should've known what he was getting into. San-Li made sure to remind him of that after he wakes up. After eating all of the wings herself, she took one last selfie with Fred before leaving.

"Not quite what he was expecting…" she said and looked down at the uniform she was wearing. "I better put Anacaona's clothes back in her closet before she comes back…"

She looked at the selfie one last time. It showed an unconscious Fred with a sign that said "**I LOVE MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!**" and Fred's face drawn with black marker. The only body part San-Li had in the picture was her middle finger. She hit "SHARE" and vanished in a ripple of dark air.

* * *

"I can't believe San-Li would do that to me…" Fred groaned and slumped on the table at Ray's Pizza. A couple of girls from school pointed at Fred and giggled before leaving.

"Don't worry. This will blow over in about two weeks…" said Joe. He bit the inside of his cheek from laughing.

Fred shot him a dirty look and looked to Sam for encouragement. Sam put his book down and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now what did I try to warn you about beforehand?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have done this… are you happy now?"

Sam smirked. "Not as happy until I saw this…" Sam pulled up the selfie that San-Li had posted and that was the final straw. Joe and Sam burst out laughing like hyenas.

"_This is a lesson I would never forget…_" Fred thought.

* * *

**A/N: Writer25 wanted me to do a one-shot about Fred realizing he had feelings for my OC Anacaona, but she doesn't want him, so he flirts with Writer25's OC San-Li. The one-shot got a little lengthy.**

**The one-shot takes place a month after Crushing, when Anacaona decides to be "more open" on her feelings with Mike. Please leave a fave and review.**

**ALSO... I'm open to Time Warp Trio one-shot requests! Don't be afraid to send me a PM and ask for it! 8D **


End file.
